


Melted Chocolate

by egotisticalee



Series: Melted Chocolate [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Anti, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dark, can you see where I'm going with this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: Anti is in love with Dark.Dark is in love with Anti.Neither of them know the other's feelings.But Dark's in heat and Anti, as an alpha and good friend, wants to help.





	Melted Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burned Incense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327447) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty). 



Anti comes in through the front door and the scent that hits him almost knocks him off his feet, before it’s suddenly gone and Dark is looking at him like a child caught with a hammer in his hand and a smashed plate on the floor, seeing if he can get away with the lie he’s told. 

Anti opens his mouth to question him, but the words die on his lips when he sees the state Dark is in. He’s breathing heavily, his eyes are wide, his pupils are blown and there’s a light sheen of sweat on his skin. Almost out of instinct, Anti stalks over and holds Dark’s arms, looking into his eyes with concern that only deepens when Dark stiffens at the touch.

“Dark, what’s wrong?” he asks. Dark bites his lip before answering and Anti has to hold back from glancing down.

“N-nothing, Anti. It’s fine,” he murmurs, looking like he desperately wants to look away. Anti can feel something at the back of his mind, a want to give in and believe him and he realises why Dark is keeping eye contact with him.

“Dark,” he starts again in a warning tone, narrowing his eyes, “Whatever spell you’re trying to pull over me, stop it now.” The demon’s eyes show his deliberation before he sighs and the feeling leaves. In its place there comes that scent that Anti caught a moment of before - a cocktail of hormones, enveloped in the beautiful scent of chocolate that follows Dark wherever he goes. He has to swallow to stop himself from drooling. It’s not as strong as it was before but Dark isn’t looking at his eyes anymore, so Anti figures he’s doing his usual trick of making an aura around himself to mask his scent. It’s not working as well as it usually does and it doesn’t take more than a moment for Anti to figure out why/

“Happy now?” Dark asks, a hint of bitterness in his tone that Anti knows doesn’t come from the embarrassment of being caught out. He starts to answer but Dark beats him to it.

“Just… just let me go take care of it,” he murmurs, starting to back away. Anti’s grip tightens instinctually and his own mind matches the shocked look Dark gives him. His instincts do, however, give him enough time to form his reply.

“Not if you want me to help,” he says earnestly before wrenching his arms away from Dark. Every instinct screams against it, wanting to pull the omega in front of him closer and push him to the ground right where they stand, but he knows he has to give Dark a choice, even if he might not like the answer. Since they met, there’s always been the occasional lingering touch or stare, but this is something entirely different, whether Dark uses it to satiate an instinctual need or if… No. Anti cannot entertain that thought, or he’s not going to let Dark move another step away.

It’s a good thing he stops himself too, because Dark scowls and pushes away.

“I don’t need your help,” he spits and turns to stalk towards his bedroom. The effect of the exit is somewhat spoiled by the slight wobble in his legs, but Anti’s gut feels no less like it’s been punched.

He reluctantly takes a seat on the couch, wondering just how and when the black-haired demon had gotten such an iron grip on Anti’s heart.

Every nerve in Dark’s body is alight. The slightest breeze in the room makes him squirm and bite down on his lips to hold back a whine. He has to be quiet because he knows if Anti hears, it will be so much harder for him to fight his instincts to take care of the needy omega waiting for him.

No, wait. Dark isn’t waiting for Anti. He doesn’t need some alpha, he doesn’t need a demon and he definitely doesn’t want a certain green-haired demon alpha to come in and wrap Dark up in his arms and make everything feel better.

He _doesn’t._

Anti is no good for him. Alphas are brash and rude and they only care about themselves and when their next fuck is going to be. Demons are solitary and masters of manipulation, even if Anti seems interested, Dark can be certain that he’s lying.

So Dark doesn’t want him. He lives with him because Anti offers protection; Dark can’t think of anyone who’d want to mess with him, and that combined with Dark’s own power makes him formidable. That’s it.

Another wave of heat hits him and this time he lets out a whimper as he grips onto the sheets. He reaches down and shoves his sweatpants down, scrunching his face up as he can already feel the slick soaking his boxers.

On instinct, his mouth opens and Anti’s name is halfway to his lips before he stops himself. 

Maybe Dark does want him. It’s only because he’s the nearest alpha, the nearest person who could fill him up, knot him, claim him, breed him - damn it. Damn it all, because he knows and has always known that his heats are so far down on the list of reasons he wants Anti that they’re off the metaphorical page.

Maybe… if he pretends there are no strings attached. Just a friend helping out a friend. It’s… not ideal, and by a lot of definitions he’s using Anti, but if it gives him just these few days to have the alpha all to himself…

Before he knows it, he’s slowly sitting up, letting out quiet whines at every drag of the sheets against his skin. After a moment he stands up on shaking legs and he lets his instincts take over, leading him towards Anti.

Anti’s hands are gripping onto the counter in his effort to stay still. He went into the kitchen some time ago, hoping that the smell of food would distract him enough that he could put the mouth-watering scent drifting from Dark’s room out of his mind. It didn’t work, but Anti knows he can’t give in, because he’s a demon but he’s not an irredeemable piece of scum and he’s not going to force himself on Dark if he doesn’t want him, no matter how much trashy ‘romance’ novels would try to convince him it’s a good idea.

The smell seems to get stronger and he swallows thickly, hoping he won’t rip the counter as he reminds himself that he _must stay here_. He faintly hears footsteps over the beating of his heart and he looks up as Dark steps into the kitchen and stops. The demon’s hair is a mess and Anti doesn’t dare to look down because maybe he can kid himself that Dark is wearing more than boxers. 

“Anti… I want you… to help me with my heat. Please,” Dark says, sending Anti’s instincts into a frenzy and he barely registers the feeling of his claws digging into the counter. He takes a few deep breaths as he looks right into Dark’s eyes.

“Five,” he grits out, and Dark rolls his eyes and whines, getting a growl in return before Anti can hold it in.

“Anti, I’m perfectly coher-” he starts, but Anti shakes his head.

“Dark. Five.” The omega huffs but looks around the kitchen.

“Counter, cupboards, fridge, sink and the dishes in the sink that need to be done.” Anti nods in approval and both of them relax slightly.

“Four.”

“Door frame, clothes, kitchen tiles, uh… wall.” Dark taps the wall before moving his hand back to cling to the door frame as if he’ll collapse if he doesn’t.

“Three.”

“Clock ticking, fridge hum - ah, _oh…._  -  humming, you scratching the counter.” Anti gives him a half-hearted glare, but they both know it’s the only thing holding Anti back as another wave of heat hits Dark.

“Two.”

“You and me.”

“Dark, you know-”

“And you know there’s fuck-all else to smell in here, Anti. Don’t bother with the last one, the last time I ate was at breakfast. I told you, I’m perfectly coherent, and I would like to take you up on the offer to help me with my heat,” Dark says, looking right into Anti’s eyes, and even though his pupils are blown wide, Anti can tell he means it.

“You’re absolutely sure?” he asks. Dark simply nods, taking a step closer, but he stumbles, falling towards the floor until Anti catches him and hoists him up to carry him. The sudden proximity makes both their hearts race and Dark tightens the grip of his legs around Anti’s waist in an attempt to stop himself from moving his hips to get the friction he needs so badly.

“Alright,” Anti finally agrees, and Dark whimpers quietly as he slumps in Anti’s arms, hiding his face in Anti’s neck. He finally lets the last shreds of his mask drop and Anti is hit with the full intensity of his scent - the inviting pheromones of an omega in heat, the slight tang that’s a sour warning to any non-demon and the delicious smell of melted chocolate that’s something entirely Dark’s own.

“Alpha…” he whines pleadingly as he starts to make little thrusts with his hips, earning a quick kiss on the cheek as Anti starts to walk to Dark’s bedroom.

“I’ve got you, Dark, I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry,” Anti replies as he kicks the door closed behind him and walks forward to gently lay Dark down on the bed. The omega immediately starts to squirm, desperately moving his hips for any friction against the sheets and Anti finds himself lost, simply staring at the beautiful sight before he snaps into action. He moves forward and starts to unbutton Dark’s shirt, getting frustrated after a moment and ripping the thing in two. Anti looks up in worry but Dark’s too far gone to care.

“Fuck, please, A-anti, please, please,” Dark babbles as his hips thrust up and he clings onto Anti’s shoulders as Anti tries to lean back.

“Dark, I can’t fuck you with clothes on,” he reminds him. He gets only a pleading whine from the omega.

“D-drawer, look in the drawer, please, I - I can’t-” he says, leaning desperately into Anti’s hand as it threads through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. The alpha searches in the drawer of the bedside table with his other hand. The stretch is a little awkward as Dark still holds onto him, but eventually, he gets the thing open and realisation dawns on his face. He takes out the lube and vibrator and opens the lube with one hand as he drags Dark’s boxers down with the other. The lube almost spills everywhere as he starts to spread it over his fingers and some of it actually does spill out as Dark smacks his hand.

A warning is on the tip of his tongue but another plea from the omega has him giving in immediately. It almost scares him, how quickly it happens, and he thinks he knows now why people used to think such a thing as incubi existed.

After little more than a few moments, he pushed the vibrator in and sets it going.

Dark wails in pleasure and pants as he ruts into the vibrator’s movement and even though it’s not enough, not nearly enough, especially when he knows there’s an alpha in the room, it has him coming within moments. His movements stutter just slightly as he pants before he whines and keeps moving, wanting more, _needing_  more. It’s highly unlikely that Anti’s going to get up and leave, since he was the one to offer to stay in the first place, but if he lets the alpha’s name spill out, he knows his emotions will spill out with it. Demons don’t deal with emotions unless they’re using someone else’s to their advantage.

“Alpha, alpha, please,” he calls instead, whimpering softly as Anti finally, finally comes back to him, trailing his hands up Dark’s thighs as he slots himself in between them.

“Shh, Dark, I’m going to make it all better. I’m going to make you feel good, I promise,” Anti murmurs. He wastes no time in pulling the vibrator out and Dark lets out another desperately whimpered plea. Anti leans over him, guiding Dark’s legs to fall further open as he nuzzles into Dark’s neck. Such an affectionate gesture is usually reserved for couples and it makes Dark’s heart clench - and hey, if Anti wants to give Dark’s fantasy more fuel, the omega is hardly going to stop him.

He lifts his hands to thread through Anti’s hair, gripping tightly as he feels two of his fingers slip in. A frustrated sob spills out as he tugs on Anti’s hair and shakes his head frantically.

“An- Alpha, I need you, I need your cock, please,” he babbles, the flush on his cheeks deepening at the embarrassment of being reduced to something out of cheap porn. Anti, for his part, doesn’t ask if he can take it - Dark can feel and smell how much slick is leaking out of him, and he’s sure Anti can too. The alpha leans away from his neck and Dark can’t hold back a whine at the loss. Luckily - or unlikely, Dark can’t quite decide - Anti takes his fingers out at the same time.

There’s a horrible moment of pause, and Dark fears that Anti is dropping out, that he’s done something wrong to upset his alpha - _his_  alpha? What? Dark doesn’t care as he looks up at Anti only to see his nervous expression reflected back down at him.

“Dark, are you sure you want this?” he asks. Dark whimpers, opening his mouth to reply, but no words come out. He makes a noise of frustration and drags Anti down to clash their mouths together.

“I love you,” Dark blurts out when he pulls back, panting for breath, but he doesn’t let that stop him. “I’m sorry, Anti, I love you, I’ve loved you since you saved my life, I want you, I need you, please, please.” He can’t hold the tears back now as they stream out of his eyes and he’s terrified again that Anti will leave him like this, heartbroken and pleading.

Instead, he feels a warm hand cup his cheek and wipe the tears away and he looks up at Anti in shock.

“I love you too. I love you so much, Dark, you’re so perfect,” he replies as he looks down at Dark like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen. Dark swallows thickly as his fading blush returns and looks Anti deep into his eyes, seeing no hint of a lie in the thin ring of green. After a tense moment, he opens his mouth again, noticing how Anti’s breath hitches in apprehension.

“Fuck me. _Please_.”

Anti lets out a growl as his gaze suddenly becomes predatory and he looks down to line himself up before pushing into Dark, and he’s fucked many an alpha before but this, this is different because Anti is leaning down again to kiss him soundly. He never thought Anti had the capacity to be sweet but somehow Dark can feel the affection in the kiss, as much as he can feel Anti exploring every inch of his mouth and claiming it as his. 

Dark tugs on his hair again in a wordless request as his mouth is otherwise occupied and Anti quickly obliges, setting a brutal pace. The kiss is long forgotten as he gasps and cried out, his hand moving from Anti’s hair to scratch down his back. Anti growls again in retaliation and if Dark had the breath, he would chuckle - he’s watched as Anti’s healed from much worse.

“You’re doing so well, Dark, good boy, you’re so perfect for me,” Anti murmurs like he’s fresh out of an airport romance novel. It works perfectly and Dark flushes and smiles. He opens his eyes to look up at Anti and gasps slightly as he sees red glowing around the edges of his irises, knowing he must be mirroring it with a ring of blue.

“Alpha, alpha, oh please, claim me, alpha,” he begs in between moans, gladly giving into the command in Anti’s eyes. The alpha blinks and shakes his head slightly as if he only just realises what he’s doing and Dark thanks small mercies that his pace doesn’t stutter in the slightest.

“Dark, I’m not going to - ” he starts, cut off by a scream from Dark as he slams into his sweet spot.

“I’m yours, I’m yours, alpha, please, mark me, Anti, please,” he carries on as he digs his nails into Anti’s back and stares up at him with pleading eyes, knowing that as a demon his abilities as an omega are heightened just as much as Anti’s abilities as an alpha. Anti bites his lip harshly, drawing blood when Dark tilts his head back to bare his neck, but he shakes his head as he slows down.

“Next time, next time, okay?” he says, getting a pleading whine from the omega.

“Dark, you - fuck - less than an hour ago you didn’t want me here. We’ll talk about it when I’m certain it’s not just your heat, okay?” Dark whines again but nods, just wanting Anti to resume his pace from before.

“Good boy,” Anti says before he speeds up again, leaning down to suck hickeys into Dark’s neck, nipping at it in all the right spots, sending Dark closer and closer to the edge.

Anti reaches down to Dark cock and it takes only a few stroked before Dark comes with a scream of Anti’s name. He moans as he feels Anti’s knot start to swell and clings onto the alpha as his thrusts finally slow down, both of them panting heavily as Dark gets used to the feeling of Anti filling him up. A contented sigh spills out before he removes his arms from anti and pouts up at him. Anti only looks at him confusedly until he tilts his head to the side and the alpha chuckle.

“Are you seriously pouting at me because I didn’t claim you?” he asks with amusement as he gently manoeuvres them so he can lie down with the omega’s back pressed against his chest. 

Dark gives his answer with silence, partly because of stubbornness and partly because he’s having trouble staying awake, now his heat is finally going to give him a few hours’ reprieve. Anti can tell he’s not really mad as he laughs lightly again, nothing like the giggle that spells doom for anyone else. It makes that little part of Dark happy that he gets to see this side of Anti.

“Didn’t you hear me? I love you, Dark. I want to do this right. So, no spur-of-the-moment claiming until we’re both 110% sure we want it. For now, though, I’m happy to mark you in other ways,” he says before pressing a kiss to one of Dark’s hickeys. Dark shivers slightly, but leans happily into the touch as Anti wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer.

“I love you too,” Dark mumbles, surprising himself with how easily the words fall out, like settling into a comfy chair that smells of home. “See you in a few hours for round two.” Anti graces him with his laugh once again before Dark slips into satisfied sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, I'm just gonna come out and say this isn't my finest hour. it's stop-starty, it's 90% run-on sentences, and it's drawn out but it's drawn out for the sake of world-building cause you bet I'll be writing more for these two soft boys. next time will be a lot more smooth and to be honest, it makes sense for this one to not be smooth at all in the context of what's actually happening.  
> and also, if you're an abo writer, don't feel like anti not claiming dark was a jab at the typical heat fic. don't get me wrong, I love that, but someone pointed out to me that there could be an issue as to whether omegas can actually consent in heat and whilst writing this it stuck in my head and I knew I had to do something about it.  
> it's also to really give clues about anti's character in this verse (and his character in a lot of my fics) which you'll learn more about in the next part - and who knows? I'm a sucker for domestic babs so you'll probably get even more of Dark and his alpha than I have planned.


End file.
